The use of HTS coils in obtaining nuclear magnetic resonance spectra and in magnetic resonance imaging has resulted in substantial gains in signal-to-noise ratios. See, for example, Wong et al, Advances in Cryogenic Engineering, 42B, pages 953-959 (1997); and Miller et al, Mag. Reson. Med., 41, pages 72-79 (1999). For many applications it is advantageous to be able to tune the self-resonance frequency of these coils.
An object of the present invention is to provide method and apparatus related to tuning the resonant frequencies of high temperature superconductor (HTS) coils.